Pathokinesis
Pathokinesis is Jasper Hale's ability to sense and change the aura around people so that the moods/emotions they are in changes. Description The vampire with this ability can sense the feelings of others and alter them according to his will. With it, Jasper can resolve a tense situation peacefully or (like Chelsea with her gift) make people coexist more easily, as Jasper did with his newborn army. It can also be used to enlighten someone's mood. It is said that Jasper feels bad with himself because he could feel Edward's negative emotions when he tried to attack Bella in New Moon. This power can break through a mental shield because it physically changes the emotions i.e. manipulating endorphins, adrenaline and pheromones instead of providing a false alarm to the mind. He can also manipulate the level of intensity people feel emotions. As shown when Jasper calmed Bella so much that she fell asleep in the Twilight novel.In the New Moon film, Bella moans at Jasper for the mood change, to which Jasper, Edward and Alice laugh. He used it to affect Bella's mood to make her agree to attend her 18th birthday party that Alice planned.In Eclipse, Bella mentioned not being able to tell if Jasper was making the atmosphere tense or whether she was just feeling it. He helped resolve a tight situation caused by Paul, Emmett and Rosalie. In Breaking Dawn, Jasper is also at Bella's side after she became a newborn, initially to change her mood in case something upset her. Later, he feels her endlessly happy mood, which makes him gravitate toward her without thinking. With practice, there is possibility that he can overload his targets with emotions as a way of attack. Limitations This ability is limited, as shown in Breaking Dawn, when Jasper and Emmett come to Bella's house to take Edward for a "bachelor party". Jasper reassures Bella with his power (or rather takes away her insecurity at the idea), but as they leave, she states she felt her calm slipping away. This shows that the emotion lasts only as long as the user is around. This limitation was also explained in Eclipse, when Jacob told Bella that Jasper got rid of everyone's anger, which did not resurface until after he was gone. Pathokinesis seems to behave much like a sense, therefore Jasper does not appear to have much control over it, neither in its sensorial nor in its manipulative aspect. Similar abilities *This power is similar to Didyme's aura of happiness, although it was limited to spreading joy while Jasper can inflict any emotion he wishes. *It is also somewhat similar to Chelsea's ability to manipulate relationships, though she can bind them permanently. *Fred's gift of physical repulsion is similar to Jasper's in the sense that he can change the way someone feels, physically. Though, like Didyme, it is limited to only one emotion: repulsion. *Corin also possesses a talent similar to Jasper's, though she can only create a feeling of contentment in others. Category:Special Abilities